1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiplex transmission system, which is used for a communication system such as LAN (Local Area Network).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, for example, in a multiplex transmission system for a vehicle, processing units having the same communication processing capacity are used at each station (nodes) connected with a door system (a door lock installed at a door and the like), and an engine system and the like, thereby communication has been realized.
However, in the above mentioned conventional system, there are stations which only perform input of a signal or control of an actuator, and a station which also performs control of other systems and the like. The required communication processing capacity differs depending on a system.
Nevertheless, each station of the system uses a processing unit having the same communication processing capacity. This causes an extremely bad efficiency problem.
Namely, judgment for operating vehicle functions such as door locking and the like on the basis of an input signal is entrusted to a station (a central station) specialized in judgment processing. Peripheral stations receiving output data which includes a judgment result must be provided with functions for rearranging the output data and performing data conversion in order to provide an output form suitable for the peripheral station. Processing units having the same communication processing capacity are used for both the central station and peripheral stations in spite of the different output form conversion to be required. Therefore, there is an extremely bad efficiency problem.